Refuge
by Weroniki
Summary: Cat finds solace in friends and family after break with Vincent. Evan, Heather, Thomas (Her s1 dad) all make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

So, lets pretend Evan didn't die, wasn't snared by Muirfield and he bows out gracefully on behalf of VinCat in season 1. VinCat tries and tries but dies in season 2. Vincent goes off with Tori and Cat is.. I dunno. 4 months pass between VinCat. Evan's been running a successful private practice in the city since season 1.

I don't know where this is going. Just writing because... lol frustration. Review are always welcomed.

* * *

One day, at Heather's engagement party at the Loeb Boathouse in Central Park.

Cat walked into Heather's engagement party late and minus one as usual. She saw her sassy little sister and her fiance, Chase, making the rounds, greeting and mingling with friends and family. They were beaming with young love and open possibilities. Cat couldn't help but admire their embrace of love and commitment.

"Catherine, you're late." Thomas lectured. "You look lovely as always." He added and kissed his daughter on the cheek. Brooke followed.

"Thanks, dad. Brooke."

Brooke smiled warmly in agreement with Thomas. "You look beautiful Cat. Emerald green is your color."

"Thank you Brooke. You look lovely too." Cat forced a smile.

"Are we waiting for anyone else? " Thomas inquired with a stern grin.

"Nope. Just me dad.. Still single. I drove here alone and the sky didn't fall, gasp." She joked in spite.

"That job of yours is not doing you any favors. There's more to life than just work, Cat. In a blink of an eye, Catherine. You hear me?" Thomas tried get his daughter to understand that life was short and love should be experienced.

"I know. I know, dad. It's just that, I haven't been lucky in that department. Besides, this... "

"Luck? Oh honey, luck has nothing to do with love. You have to go out and find it. Search for it. It's not going to just fall on your lap and it's definitely not in that precinct of yours." He looked at Brooke and smiled proudly.

Cat rolled her eyes.

"Between you and Heather, Brooke and I are expecting at least 6 grandchildren." Thomas grinned but Brooke's eyes bulged out in comical fear.

Here we go again, she thought. Her dad bluntly speaking his mind, just like Heather. If he only knew half the hell she's been through.

"Honey, can you get us a drink." Brooke interrupted.

"Sure darling, what will you have, Catherine?"

"Vodka for me and my 3 unborn babies?" She joked.

"Martini it is, then." Thomas smiled and walked over to the bar.

"Thanks Brooke." Cat smiled with relief.

"Your dad has no clue how hard it is out there." She linked arms with Cat. "The flakiness of men and women of our generation, the endless options on Tinder! Thank god I found the right one.. " she murmured. "Come on, I'll take you to your seat. Yep, Heather seated you at the singles table. It's only for few hours. You can do this." Brooke smiled in solidarity. "Now, let me find Thomas before he finds you for round two."

"Thanks, Brooke… errr...soon to be grandmom?" She cracked a joke.

Brooke gave her a cringy 'god no' smile.

* * *

"Cat!" Heather found her sister sitting alone at the table while everyone else was dancing. She gave her a warm hug and sat next to her. "Ahhh, can you believe it? I'm engaged! Ahhhh" She couldn't contain her happiness.

"I'm so happy for you Heather. Chase seems like such a good guy. My god, the way dad gushes about him whenever he talks about you two. It's like he found his long lost son." She smiled.

"Yeah well, they got that lawyer camaraderie thing going on." Heather smiled innocently. "He's so wonderful Cat… and hot, did I mention hot?" Heather giggled, as did Cat. "He's so good in bed. Generous, Cat! So generous… shhhh! Don't tell anyone. haha." She continued, laughing at herself. "Like who are you going to tell, it's me with the big mouth, sis. Haha.." They giggled like they were in high school.

I wish mom was here to celebrate with us, Heather." Cat reminisced.  
"She would have been so proud of you... us."

"I know." Ever the optimist, Heather cheered on her sister. "She is here with us, Cat. Her spirit is right here." She held her fists together on top of her heart.

Cat teared up a bit. She tried to smile the tears away but Heather pulled her in and gave her a big hug. "I know you miss her. We all do."

"Hey lovelies..." Chase called on Heather.

"Chase-y.. " Heather responded playfully.

"Hey there soon to be big sis." He sent out a friendly wink.

"Hey there soon to be little brother." Catherine replied with a warm smile.

Chase smiled and asked Heather for another dance. "May I?"

"Of course" Heather extended her hand, grinned ear to ear and let out a super geeky laugh.

Cat admired at them, dancing arm in arm and very much in love. She felt content for a moment.

Suddenly something triggered memories of Vincent and a rush of emotions flooded over her. These emotions cut so deep that it stopped her dead in her tracks. She froze as she began to replay the crucial moments of their volatile relationship. The dance at her dad's engagement party, their fights, the shootings.

Did he truly love her? Did she? She questioned herself. Was he a project that needed fixing? Was she his only real option? Of course not, she thought. But their lies and deception made her second guess everything that transpired between them. She wondered where it went all wrong. She searched for the justification of the pain she caused and felt.

A woman seated next to her on the singles table tapped on her shoulder and said something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cat replied.

"Are you feeling alright, Cat? You're staring at your wine glass like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. I've just got massive headache, that's all. I just need some fresh air." She got up and walked out onto the large patio facing the lake. The cool spring air felt so good on her skin. She looked out onto the tranquil lakeside.

"Fancy seeing you here."

She knew that voice by heart. "Evan.." she turned to find Evan standing by the french patio doors.

"Well, it's my sister's party after all, you know?" Her eyes twinkled as she smiled in joy of seeing an old friend.

"Is that right?" He paused to take in her beauty. "Judging by that smile, I gather you're happy to see me." He grinned back. "By the way, you owe me a dance."

"Do I?"

"And I'm not leaving until I collect, sweetheart."

He stood there, half smiling, in his impeccable suit, hands in his pocket, looking very sure of himself.

"We're still very confident, I see." She joked.

Evan walked over to Cat and took her hand. A haunting song by Lori Carson called 'Fall in the Light' spilled out on to the patio. He pulled her close and they began to dance. His eyes engaged hers and she took refuge in them, in him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

~It's in this moment, hold on, when everything has come apart.

~It's in this moment, right now, when it can come together

~Raise your sights, what's there to lose?

~Fall in the light, fall in the light, fall in the light.

~In all this trouble, hold on, to the innocence with which you were born.

~There's so much struggle, be strong, find the faith you need to carry on.

~It's a long night, you're not alone.

~Fall in the light, fall in the light.

~Sweet how it falls into place. Sun through the haze.

~Doesn't it feel a little like grace.

~It's in this moment, Hold on, when everything has come apart.

~It's in this moment, right now, when everything – come together

~Raise your soul. What's there to lose?

~Fall in the light, fall in the light, fall in the light.

~Hold on... I know you'll catch me.

* * *

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

Cat hesitated.

"Just around the lake, Cat. Heather's fine. She's a princess at her own ball." He reassured her.

Evan offered his arm and she took it. He gave her a friendly wink and she chuckled.

"So, a little birdy tells me you've been burying yourself at work?"

"Oh, does this little birdy's name happen to begin with HEATHER?'

"I plead the fifth." He contained his smile.

"How are you even here, Evan? You know Heather used to have a huge crush you?"

"Just like her sister, I see." Evan smirked. "Ahh, well, I told her I was a scoundrel and my heart was taken and stomped on by a certain detective. I think she caught on."

"All this time you've been friends with my sister and she didn't say a word to me?"

"It's not like you had time for her, or anyone else for that matter, Cat."

"Ouch! Was I that terrible?" She paused for a second. "I supposed I haven't been the best sister of late, or daughter for that matter."

"After you got shot, she wouldn't stop calling. She was worried for you Cat. She wanted to make sure you were going to okay, medically and otherwise. I was upholding my duty as a doctor, reassuring her."

"Duty, right..." Cat repeated sarcastically.

"Honestly, she is like a flea that you miss once it stops biting. Bright girl. Very American." He grinned.

"It runs in the family." Cat smiled.

"So…? how are you?"

"Besides an ex-boyfriend running off with some barely legal bimbo heiress and parading around on tabloid tv?" She turned to him with the most serene, I don't care, I'm so over it smile. "Never better."

"Ahh.. the heiress. Isn't that like the American version British Royalty? Rich, spoiled and inbred?" He joked and she laughed.

She turned the tables. "What about you, Evan? Are we still seeing Ms. Sinclair?"

"We remember her name?" He looked at her gleefully.

"How can I forget? She's a doctor, globetrotter and intellectual rolled into a supermodel's body."

They both chuckled.

"Well, I started private practice and we've decided to go our separate ways. Besides, I wasn't too keen on climbing Everest. I guess I'm a concrete jungle kind of guy." Evan paused. "Come and have a drink at my place, Cat. I promise I won't bite." Playfully, he coaxed her.

Cat was hesitant. Part of her wanted to go but the other half thought it was a bad idea.

"Afraid you can't keep your hands off me?" Evan joked.

"In all honesty, I don't know if I'm there yet. I want to be fair to you, Evan. I can't promise anything."

"You know you can lean on me, anytime, for whatever reason."

He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, let's get you back to the party."


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on?" Tess looked at Cat suspiciously. "Why aren't you bemoaning about little things in life this morning? Did something happen last night?" She smiled as if she was onto something. "Wait a minute, wait, wait, did you break your dry spell at Heather's party?" She gasped. "Was he hot? Tell me he was hot. Did it happen behind the hedges?" She joked. "It always happens behind the hedges, at least in the movies. I always wanted to try it behind the hedges. A girl can dream, right?"

Cat shook her head, laughing at Tess. "No, Tess. Nothing happened and I'll take a soft bed any day. And that's my final answer."

Tess shook her head as flipped through the NY Post. "So boring, Cat. Mhmm. Nope, not buying it. I'm not buying at all." she murmured.

"Hey, pass me the paper when you're done."

"Nuh-uh. You need to stop torturing yourself, Cat. Let it go. Besides, there's nothing on Page 6 about Vincent and that person who shall remain nameless."

Tess lied convincingly but Cat already opened the news app on her phone and skimmed to Page 6. She began to read it out loud.

"Last Night, heiress Tori Windsor had a wardrobe malfunction at the launch party of IceCandy's 'Ocean' perfume. Her halter dress strap snapped during the red carpet event at Tavern on the Green in Central Park. Luckily, her military hero boyfriend, the man who saved her from a botched robbery, was on hand to catch her dress and save her nipples from exposure."

"Really? Nipplegate?" Cat rolled her eyes.

"It's the Post. What do you expect? Remember their Tom Brady cover? Deflated Ballz. That was classic!" Tess cracked up. "At least he's saving something. Granted, why do we need to save the nipple?" She looked puzzled. "Nipples should be freed." Tess stood up and yelled, "Free the nipple!" There were few claps around the office. Cat giggled as she looked at Tess with amusement.

"See? This is why we can't get any dates, Tess."

"Oh please, I can get plenty of dates. It just happens that some of them happened to be with married men, who claim to be single."

"Here we are, city of 8 million people and we can't find normal guys to date us."

Tess gave Cat a killer side stare. "It's not us. I mean, look at us. Who wouldn't want this!" She presented herself with her hands like she was some Price is Right prize. "We're perfectly sane women...attractive, some of us more genetically blessed than others, with jobs and benefits. Do not forget the benefits!" Tess went on. "But here we are, fate decides to crap on our lives. Is it too much to ask for a guy who doesn't lie through his teeth? Or turns into a werewolf in a drop of a bucket." She joked.

Cat shook her head in disagreement but couldn't help but laugh at Tess.

"How was your detail last night?" Cat asked.

"The usual. Nothing's more exciting than detailing diplomats into their mistresses apartments and fancy restaurants while keeping their wives at bay." Tess leaned back on her chair. "I guess If I was a guy and had that much money and power, I'd use it up like it was going out of style too."

"You would not!" Cat disagreed.

"Uh, yeah I would. I want some of that fun only money can buy." She joked.

"Delivery for Catherine Chandler?" Delivery guy with a huge bouquet of flowers called out her name.

Cat raised her hand and yelled out, "Over here." He approached Cat's desk and dropped 4 dozen pink roses and a with a small box of artisanal chocolates.

"You liar. I knew it!" Tess called out foul. "Is there a note?"

"Umm, yeah. It's from Evan."

"What? Evan? Oh... Dr. Evan Marks..."

"No, no. We just ran into each other last night."

"And?"

"..and nothing!"

"Lies. Come on Cat. It's me you're talking to. Spill it."

"Alright. We, sorta..um.. danced at the party. I had weak moment! That's all. He was there, I needed something to lean on, especially after getting lambasted by dad..." Cat cleared her throat. "Anyhow, there he was, in his suit, looking arrogantly hot.." She giggled.

"Oh.. look at you, I haven't seen you this giddy in months!" Tess grinned and listened intently.

"I was like butter in his hands. I had to put on the breakers."

"What? Why? This was your opportunity to get back on the horse.. you're playing it all wrong Cat. Evan is a catch. You're his bait. Now get caught and enjoy it."

"He's a total player."

"Like you aren't?" She looked at Cat with 'REALLY' eyes.

"Evan can pick and choose anyone he wants in the city. Girls are lining up at the chance to snatch him up." She shook her face, shaming cat. "Give me your body, I'll snatch him up and that accent of his." She joked.

"He wants me to clear Saturday night."

"Oh…" Tess smiled wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

JT snuck a look at Vincent from the bar. He wondered if there was trouble with Tori. There had to be, he thought. Why would Vincent be here every night for the past week?

Vincent sensed JT's glances but ignored them.

"Trouble in paradise?" JT tried to break the silence and got nothing. He tried again. This time, he tried a direct approach. "Ummm, shouldn't you be home Vincent?"

Vincent shook his head. He didn't even look at JT. He let a few awkward minutes pass before he spilled the news.

"I saw her."

"Who?" Oh, here we go, he thought. JT played dumb but knew immediately he meant Catherine.

"Catherine."

"Oh.. " He tried to tread carefully. "Did you guys.. umm, where did you ummm… ?" JT kept fumbling his words.

"By the lake, in Central Park."

Vincent got up from the sofa, walked over to the bar and faced JT.

"Did she see you? Are you sure it was her?"

Vincent shook his head. "There was some distance between us, but I'm sure." He paused, then continued. "She was with someone, a guy."

"oh.."

Vincent opened up. "I knew she'd get over me, but seeing her with someone else, it was hard, JT. I didn't think it would be this hard." He sighed in frustration. "I guess a part of me was clinging to some false hope that she wouldn't give up on me."

"She didn't. None of us did." JT countered.

"You know what I mean."

"She can't wait for you forever, V. Besides, it's been months since you guys ended things. She's gorgeous, I mean, it was bound to happen. And it's not like you're living the life of a monk!? You've been living your life very publicly these days. I'm sure it hasn't been easy for her either." JT felt awful as he doled out his truth, but that didn't stop him. He looked away to avoid eye contact and continued. "I'm sorry but you didn't really expect her to drop everything and wait for you, did you? Besides, I think she already tried that. People move on. They try to anyway… " He shifted his eyes to the floor. He felt so horrible saying those things.

His words stung. They stung a lot. 'I know' was all Vincent could muster as he stared into blank space. His struggle was real. He was reeling from seeing her and didn't know what to do. Jealousy was eating him alive and wreaking havoc in his mind. He didn't know how to deal with it all.

"Did you track her? I mean, I know you're trying not to use those powers but, umm.."

"No, I didn't track her, JT." Vincent replied angrily. "You have no faith in me, do you?" He felt insulted. "I'm sticking with human senses and I meant it, thank you very much!" Awkward silence filled the room again.

"I'm sorry V, I... " JT stammered.

"It's fine. I know my track record isn't exactly great." He continued where he left off. "Tori, she had an engagement in Central Park. Some red carpet event, I don't know. I didn't belong there. I had to get out."

"And Tori?"

Vincent shook his head again. "I just left. Didn't say a word... " His words trailed off. He looked at JT like he was pleading a case in front of a judge. "I didn't mean to just leave her there." His words trailed off again. "But that's what I did..." He flashed a solemn smile. "I guess it's a theme in my life. Fucking up, huh?" He looked down at the bar table and continued. "Anyway, I kept walking, wandering you could say, and that's when I saw her. " Vincent looked miserable. "Fuck!" He thought about their past. "I mean, I knew I messing up as it was happening. I was engulfed in anger and just didn't know how to stop. In some ways I was fooling myself into thinking that this was better for her, better for me."

"Yeah..no. I mean, it is what it is. Everything happened so fast." JT tried to support his wounded friend. "Her bio dad did a number on you. That bastard, whatever he did when he captured you, I don't even wanna know." He sighed. "You have every right to be angry, I mean, I can't even imagine.." he shook his head. "I know it was hard. We were all affected by it. It was awful seeing you like that, out of control." JT poured himself a drink. "You guys were so destructive together. Things were falling apart.. it was a terrible time. I was honestly relieved when you two broke up. I just didn't think you'd..." JT stopped himself from going further.

"Think what?"

"Nothing." He held his tongue. He was going to say 'rebound with Tori.'

"You should go home Vincent. Work things out with Tori, whatever that may be. Be honest with her, with yourself. She deserves an explanation.. the truth, doesn't she?"

Vincent nodded in agreement.

* * *

Thank you for all the feedback. I don't know where this will end up honestly. For Vincat fans, I get it, please skip. For Everine fans, I'm just making stuff up as I go so, no guarantees.. this will prolly go M soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, this is unusual?" Evan teased as they entered the pedestrian path of the Brooklyn bridge. "Very public and touristy, I dare say. So unlike you, Cat. Living on the edge these days, are we?"

"I know. I know." She shook her head as she smiled. "I don't even know why I dragged you here, Evan. In this awful weather and all. It's just…I didn't think I could handle a twelve course meal at Le Bernadin just yet. Did I just say that? Tess would probably kill me if she heard this, ha!"

"You mean I asked the wrong detective out for proper supper?" He winked.

"It's so strange being here, Evan. But I want to do this." Cat pondered a bit. "It's as if I wrote places like this off for the tourist or something. Isn't that terrible?" She looked at him. "I don't want to do that anymore. I want to experience the city again. You know?"

"You mean actually enjoy it and not just live in it? Yeah, I can understand that. It's only eight courses, by the way." He smiled brightly. "You born and bred New Yorkers, you guys just don't know what you've got in your own backyard! I must admit though, I wrote this place this off for the tourists as well." Evan grinned. "Speaking of, I think the gloomy weather scared most of them away. It's quite nice to have the bridge mostly to ourselves, Cat."

"It's wonderful actually. I'm loving this." She felt so light and carefree. It was something she hasn't felt in a long time. She looked at Evan, with his usual happy demeanor and the words just fell out of her mouth. "Your smiles, Evan, they make me smile. You've always made me smile."

"O, really?" He replied gleefully. He was pleasantly surprised by her honesty and warmth. "Well, I can't help it that I'm a naturally happy person, Cat."

"Oh, so, it isn't me that's making you all giddy?"

"What? You? Bloody no! It's a rare trait I've been bestowed with. I would have been just as happy here with my nana."

They stared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Come on, Cat. Shall we?"

"We shall, Dr. Marks." She flirted back.

He pulled her close as they walked down the footpath of the bridge. They looked very much like a couple in love to the strangers that passed by. They came to a stop in the middle of the bridge to stare at the huge gothic gates and the dramatic storm clouds that hung over it.

"The clouds, the sliver of blue sky..." She looked up at Evan. "it's stunning, so beautiful, isn't it?"

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

With those words, Evan leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and let out a silent gasp as their lips met. He kissed her tenderly at first, but their kiss grew more passionate and urgent. She felt her heart pound as she parted her lips to let him in, to taste him.

"Evan.." She heaved noticeably as she broke away from the kiss. "maybe we shouldn't do this." She had second thoughts as her eyes followed passersby on the bridge.

"Why not? Because of them?" Evan looked around and saw a few tourists taking snaps. "Nobody cares. They're all too wrapped up in their little world. Just like us."

Cat looked at two college aged girls near by, taking selfies and posing with peace signs. He was right. It didn't matter. For far too long she had to be careful, in control, but not anymore. Not now. She turned her attention back to Evan. His demeanor turned more serious. She could see his desire for her written on his face. Her uncertainty gave way to a smile. She walked backwards, slowly, methodically, not breaking their gaze. When she hit the rail, she arched her back and looked up at the massive cables that held the bridge. Suddenly, the clouds broke open and a torrent of raindrops fell from the sky. All she could do was laugh as the rain washed away any feelings of doubt.

Evan couldn't take his eyes off her. Her capricious smile, beckoning. Her green eyes fluttering as the raindrops soaked her luminous face. She looked bizarrely beautiful. Stunning, he thought. He walked over to her and cradled her cheeks, searching for some kind of answer in her eyes. With her hesitation resolved, she leaned in and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Heather bolted out of the shower to pick up her phone. It was Tess.

"Hey!"

"Heather, are you watching this? Cat's on TV."

"What? I just got out of the shower."

"Channel 4, weather report."

"Huh?" Heather looked confused.

"Turn the tv on Heather. Channel 4, rewind to the weather report." Tess reprimanded.

"Ok, ok." She scrambled to find the remote, turned it on and rewound to catch the weather report.

The weather woman gave her forecast then segwayed into viewer sent videos. "And now to your photos and videos. Lara from midtown sent in this video of rain just pouring down on Brooklyn bridge and catching everyone by surprise. Oh, look at that couple!" It was Cat with Evan. It wasn't so obvious but Heather immediately recognized her sister's profile. They were kissing passionately as the heavy streaky rain battered everything in sight. "OMG, Look at that!" The reporter went on. "Unbelievable, right? Looks right out of a movie set! So romantic..only in New York, I tell you."

Heather's jaw hung open with a smile.

"Hello? Heather?" Tess snickered.

"Was that.." She took an educated guess."Evan? "

"Ummm, yeah?! They had a date tonight. She didn't tell you?

"What? Are you kidding me? She didn't say a word!"

"Yeah, I didn't think she'd go. I sure didn't think he'd take her to some cheesy landmark." Tess confessed. "Whoops, there it is. You didn't hear it from me. You heard it from the weather experts."

"Ugh.." Annoyed Heather stared at the frozen moment on screen.

"I guess she also didn't tell you that Evan charmed her pants off at your engagement party? Well, he did, apparently." Tess went on.

"Whah? That's hilarious! That is sooo not Cat, Tess. God, they look so good together, right?" She thought out loud.

"Mmm, good looking peeps, looking good with other good looking peeps.. 1+1=2."

Heather couldn't contain her laughter. "She swore to me she had zero feeling for Evan. Like nada. I mean, this was way back when, but still. I actually believed her. Ugh, I'm such an idiot."

"Newsflash.. sorry, sorry. " Tess snickered. "Anyway, Evan was least of her problems back then. She was under a whole different Stockholm Syndrome."

"OMG, you know I ran into him few weeks back. He was at this publicity event I was promoting, he was with his new girlfriend or whatever. Ugh.. we had a brief stare down." She spoke proudly. "I gave him my best resting bitch face."

"Heather.. your bitch face is so cute."

"What? ugh.."

"They went through some weird shit together. I don't think we'll ever understand it. You know her dating history as well as I do. One floozy after another. Nothing serious, then boom." Tess added. "But Vincent, I'm telling you is a whole different animal. He takes the cake. Hopefully that chapter is closed for good but knowing your sister… I have my doubts. "

"Nooooo!. Don't say that Tess. Good vibes.. positive thoughts."

"You know she's not gonna make it home tonight."

"I know." Heather lol'd.

"Monday.. we gotta compare notes."

* * *

Tori slipped into the boathouse and found Vincent staring at the TV. He'd just caught the tail end of the weather report by chance and was reeling from it. He felt completely shredded by it.

"Aren't you coming home? At least to say goodbye?" She joked with worry written over her face.

"Tori, I'm sorry, I can't. I can't do this anymore." He looked at her apologetically. He pulled her into his mess, he thought.

"It's her, isn't it? I thought we were over this. She doesn't love you!" She yelled out in frustration. "She dumped you like yesterday's trash while you were down." There was brief silence, then she started again. "I don't know how she still has power over you?" Her eyes welled up. "How can I compete with a ghost in your head?" She grew quiet, waiting for Vincent to respond but nothing. "The way you look at me, Vincent… like I'm incomplete.. it's not fair. It hurts. I tried to be your partner. I tried so hard to be what you wanted me to be."

"I know." He knew his selfishness caused this. He looked at Tori. She was much younger but much more mature. She came to confront him when he couldn't give her the courtesy of a breakup.

"I can't just erase her out of my mind. She was the only real thing in my life for a long time." He wanted to make it painless as possible for her, but he also needed her to know it was over. "I do care for you. I got you into my mess and I'm so sorry for that. For what happened to your father. The fact is, you are in this mess because of me, and I felt the burden of responsibility to guide you, to take care of you. I never meant to lead you down this empty road. You deserve someone better than me. Someone who loves you for who you are. I am not that person. I can never be that person. I love her. I tried to deny it but it's killing you and it's killing me."

His words shattered her heart into pieces.

"Who's going to love me? The side of me that only we share... This is too much. I just want to be normal… I just want a normal life. I hate this.. this is such a burden."

At that moment, Vincent knew how utterly alone she felt. He too wondered if anyone would love him for who he was. He remembered the hollowness he felt before Cat. He knew nothing he could say would ease the pain she was feeling. She just wanted to be loved for who she was and nothing more.


End file.
